


COME BACK HOME

by kiiiiimTLSB3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiiiimTLSB3/pseuds/kiiiiimTLSB3
Summary: 大戰之後，Bucky的生活回歸平常，他有Sam、T'Challa、Shuri還有很多瓦干達的居民們在他身邊，這次唯獨Steve不在了。他將自己的悲傷隱藏得很好，直到幸運之神再次眷顧了他。此篇是為了自己創造的條漫而生，請多指教!我永遠愛他們!(條漫附在文章最後)





	COME BACK HOME

**Author's Note:**

> (請勿未經許可轉載至其他網站)  
> (Do not repost to others website without permission)

 

年復一年，日復一日。

 

大戰之後，巴基回到了瓦干達，他開始幫帝查拉到村落附近查看居民的生活，人們回來後生活難免有些亂了步調，但總歸是好的。他偶爾也會放放羊，就像從前那樣，而孩子們和他又更親近了點，這種感覺還不賴，巴基想。

 

他現在也會以白狼的身份出任務，不是很常，最主要還是輔佐山姆，也就是新任美國隊長。但是人們似乎還沒有打算放過他，昔日的冬日戰士，殺人不眨眼的惡魔，他們沒有因為他救了幾條命還是拯救了一個村莊就感謝他、原諒他的過錯。

 

不過，帝查拉和許多秘密人士一直在背後為他奮鬥，形象方面他們只能走一步算一步，但關於他曾經所犯下的罪行，在帝查拉等人的幫助下政府最終決定他無需坐牢，可終身都得成為政府的重點觀察對象。

 

對於這樣的結果他是無限感激的，所以他每一次任務都不曾缺席，因為除此之外，他不知道還能怎麼回報那些幫助他的人。

 

只是偶爾夜深人靜時，他沒有辦法克制住自己的眼淚，當回想起那個來自布魯克林的詹姆士‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，他的過去。其實他何嘗不也是個受害者？在九頭蛇遭受到的所有痛苦，以及那些被冬日戰士殺死的人們，他們的靈魂仍不停地折磨著他的心靈，回憶起他們死去的模樣都比他在任務中所受的傷還要疼痛難受，一次次都是椎心刺骨之痛。

 

可是並沒有人在乎，就算有，那個人也早已離去。

 

早在幾個月前，帝查拉就為那人舉辦了葬禮。那個年老的史蒂夫離去時，巴基沒有哭，他只是感嘆曾經最熟識自己的人終是離他而去了，現在的他，成了真正的過時之人。葬禮結束後，他刮去了鬍子，保留了一頭及肩長髮，本來舒莉是提議讓他剪掉的，可他還是拒絕了，因為再怎麼樣他也不可能變回那個詹姆士‧布坎南‧巴恩斯。

 

帝查拉、舒莉和山姆在葬禮後，也幾次到訪了巴基的家，不外乎是為了史蒂夫的事，因為他們是最熟悉對巴基而言史蒂夫是個什麼樣的存在的人了，他一如往常地表示自己很好，史蒂夫的一切決定都早已和他商量過，幾次之後帝查拉他們也就放心下來。

 

然而他的心早就隨那個歸還寶石的史蒂夫而去了，他的離去一併帶走了他的心。在九頭蛇之後史蒂夫幫他找回了心，帶走的也是他。

 

在人前巴基可以故作堅強，他也一直都是這麼做的；但是當剩下他一人，他總是將自己最脆弱的情感傾瀉而出。他不需要徹頭徹尾的堅強，因為那只會使他再次徹底破碎。

 

  
那天任務結束後，回到瓦干達巴基沒有立刻換下期間因下雨而穿的斗篷雨衣，他就這樣坐在長椅上等著遍布天空的烏雲逐漸消散，直到耀眼的陽光突破重圍灑遍了整個大地。之後他盯著地上一點，看它幻覺般地放大又縮小，意識到眼酸才眨了眨眼。好多次，他會放任自己出神，然後讓思緒飛揚，這一次他做著同樣的事，卻也因此沒有注意到緩緩接近的腳步聲。

 

「Jerk.」

 

「在發什麼呆呢？」

 

巴基聞聲，抬頭的剎那眼淚奪眶而出。

 

「你在哭嗎？」

 

「陽光太刺眼了，Punk.」

 

那人就站在自己面前，並非白髮蒼蒼。

 

「不好奇我時空旅行的故事嗎？」

 

「我們還有好長的時間可以聽你說故事，現在更重要的，是你在這裡。」

 

巴基笑了。

 

史蒂夫一把將他擁在懷裡。

 

「是的，我在這裡。」

 

「我說過，」

 

「我會陪你直到最後。」

 

「I'm with you till the end of the line.」

 

END

.

.

(請勿未經許可轉載至其他網站)  
(Do not repost to others website without permission)

(請勿未經許可轉載至其他網站)  
(Do not repost to others website without permission)

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看完就會發現Summary都是在亂打:) 英文字幕如有錯誤歡迎指正!  
> 自己很喜歡後續的小故事，就是一個太喜歡潛行服的盾把制服偷走啦!  
> 喜歡的話請留下一個Kudo<3  
> 感謝每一位觀看的人! THANK YOU!
> 
> (請勿未經許可轉載至其他網站)  
> (Do not repost to others website without permission)


End file.
